


In the Shop

by TheScholarlyStrumpet (equipoise)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, RSS, Roleplay, Rumbelle Secret Santa 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 18:57:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5467445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/equipoise/pseuds/TheScholarlyStrumpet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle Gold is a bit of a perfectionist, even in their roleplay. Her husband doesn't mind in the slightest. Pure PWP.</p>
<p>This is a second fic for my RSS giftee, lotus0kid, because I just couldn't resist writing this idea, too.<br/>Prompt: Nerds in the Shop</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Shop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lotus0kid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotus0kid/gifts).



"You missed a spot, Miss French.” Gold indicated the streak on the glass case with the hand not holding his cane. 

“Oh! Sorry, Mr. Gold.” Belle bent further over the side to swipe at it with the rag in her hand, her round little posterior in the air.

Gold tilted his head, admiring the sight. He licked his lips and stepped closer, so that he was directly behind her.

Belle straightened her posture and gasped when she felt him at her back. “Mr. Gold!” 

He leaned in to murmur in her ear "Do you think that is... sufficient?"

She shivered against him, arching her back slightly so her pert bottom cushioned his growing erection. "What do you mean, sir?" 

"Just swatting at it with a cloth won't keep this counter clean... I think we could be much more thorough." He saw her jaw working but she made no reply. "Perhaps," he continued, his free hand shaping her waist, running from her lower ribs to her hip. "Perhaps it needs a little elbow grease."

Belle half-turned, scrunching her nose. 

He hesitated and changed tactics. "What I mean is... um, you should really put your back into it..."

Belle grinned and turned back around, rolling her hips against his before falling back into character. "Mr. Gold, I've been working in your shop for months and you've never had a problem with my... performance before."

 "Well, it's gotten very sloppy of late. I thought it was time to do something about that." His hand came to rest at her hip, the fingers tightening. 

Belle's sharp intake of breath concerned him so he loosened his grip only to have her hastily re-apply the pressure of his fingers, her hand atop his. They were only just learning one another's hard limits. Some part of him was always a little bit thrilled when his wife wanted it rough. His cock pulsed in agreement, thickening and lengthening within his trousers. 

Her hand dropped away from his and she gave a defiant thrust to her chin. "Mr. Gold, I always give my very best to everything I do. You know that perfectly well. What can I possibly do to... make up for having disappointed you?"

She was vastly overselling it and he was forced to bite back a chuckle. 

"Oh, Miss French, I can think of a few things." He planted an open mouthed kiss at the back of her neck, her hair pulled out of the way into a bun. He hadn't liked the stark look as much as her usual but now he was grateful for the easy access. 

She made a soft sound of pleasure at the contact, shifting her stance in those sky high heels. 

He backed away just enough to find the zipper on her skirt, tugging it down and letting the fabric pool at her feet. His breath caught at the exquisite sight she made, silk stockings held up by lace garters over... fuck him, no knickers. Belle shivered slightly, stepping out of the skirt and kicking it to the side. 

He was achingly hard now, straining against his own zipper. He wanted nothing more than to bury himself between her creamy thighs. His face, his cock, any part of him that she'd allow. But they'd already agreed to the terms of the scene and he'd abide by them. 

She glanced over one shoulder, blue eyes dancing.  "Mr. Gold?"

Fuck, she wasn't making it easy. 

"Do you often come to work with no knickers, Miss French?" His chest was rising and falling so heavily it was hard to keep his tone sounding stern. 

Belle shrugged. "Are you complaining?"

He smoothed one hand up her spine, pushing her gently forward until her upper body was resting on the countertop. He moved forward again and bent over her so she could feel how she was affecting him, grinding himself shamelessly against her soft flesh. "Not at all. In fact, you've made this so much easier for me. Spread your legs, sweetheart."

Belle hummed her approval and did as she was told. "What will you do to me, sir?"

He stood up again, caressing her arse with one hand, enjoying way she wriggled back, greedy for more contact.

Belle cleared her throat, lifting and turning her head to catch his eye. She extended both arms out behind her and whispered, "Rumple, my hands..."

"Was just getting to that, love," he reassured her, bending at the waist to drop a kiss on her open palm. 

She giggled. "Sorry." 

With an indulgent grin, he pulled off his tie and wrapped it around her wrists, just tightly enough to bind them. He had expressed doubts over this particular part of Belle’s fantasy but she had assured him that it was what she wanted. Being tethered by her own choice and by the man she loved and trusted. Even still, he left the knot loose and easily undone. 

Belle gave a perfunctory little struggle. "Mr. Gold, this is a very inappropriate way to discipline your staff."

"I disagree. I think this is the perfect way." He traced his hands down her side once more, rounding the curve of her flawless bottom. His questing fingers settled at the apex of her legs, where she was already soaking wet. He teased her nether lips with his fingertips and she shunted her hips toward him. 

"Rum - ah, Mr. Gold, please..." She moaned. 

"What is it you need my darling?" He asked, sliding one digit into her depths. "Isn't this how you deserve to be disciplined?" 

She whimpered, widening her stance. "I... need more... need you...."

"You've got me... Right here..." He insinuated another finger, pumping them slowly in and out in a way designed to frustrate more than please. She had told him to make her beg for it. He was only following orders. Certainly wasn't his fault that he was enjoying it so very much.

Belle groaned, lifting her head once more.  "Oh for the love of... Rumple, please fuck me?"

"If you insist." He had never divested himself of trousers faster. In what felt like seconds, he had aligned himself with her entrance. He pushed in slowly, relishing her velvety heat.

Belle made a truly delicious noise and he pulled out to the tip, thrusting in again with more force.

“Yes,” she hissed, her bound hands flexing.

Rumplestiltskin swore and fell into a rhythm he knew would leave his wife panting. He could feel her inner muscles clenching and fluttering around him. He wouldn’t last long at this rate, but he was determined to see her there, first. Dropping his cane, he braced himself against the counter. His other hand slid under Belle, to tease at that sensitive little nub just over where they were joined.

Belle was bucking beneath him, her thighs shaking. She came with a straggled cry and he followed almost immediately, muttering her name.

He bent over, leaving messy kisses on her sweat-soaked back as he untied her hands. She made a throaty, sated sound, rather like a purr.

“Was it what you imagined, sweetheart?” Rumplestiltskin murmured.

“Mm-hm,” she hummed. “And then some.”

 


End file.
